


Fun

by Crasseux



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Biting, M/M, Secret Relationship, i might continue this, what are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crasseux/pseuds/Crasseux
Summary: Murdoc was just trying to spice things up for the demon days album but things just got out of hand.





	1. The Beginning

Murdoc had pulled 2D into his room, hurriedly before shutting the door and pinning him to it. 

“W-What?!” 2D asked as his face turned red. Murdoc began to get uncomfortably close. 

“I want to try something...” Murdoc said, sounding quite seductive but still serious. Murdoc looked 2D up and down, to which 2D shifted slightly. His heart began to race beneath his chest. 

“A-And that is?” 2D stuttered. He was generally scared on what Murdoc had to offer 2D. 

Murdoc smirked at 2D, staring him in the eyes. “Dont get too aroused, now its only for the album.” Murdoc said, chuckling at the taller male. 2D had calmed down a bit, but the feeling automatically turned to confusion. Before 2D could begin to speak, Murdoc interrupted him to explain his thought. 

“Let me bite you.” He said sternly, his smile fading into a look of complete seriousness. 

2D stared at Murdoc. “Are you serious?” 2D said, to which Murdoc only nodded in response. 

“No.” 2D said, turning his head away from Murdoc. Murdoc growled but lightened up slightly. 

“Come on, pretty boy. It’ll look great for the album!” Murdoc said, smiling at the younger boy.

“Murdoc, I dont-“ 2D was cut off by Murdoc rolling his eyes and biting 2D, rough. 2D replied to this by moaning loudly. He automatically slapped a hand over his mouth. Staring at Murdoc with wide, white eyes. Murdoc pulled away, let go of him and stared back. They stood in silence for a few moments until 2D lowered his face into his hands. “Please... Continue...” 2D said, quietly but loud enough to where Murdoc could hear.

Murdoc smirked. “Repeat that, Dents?” He said, looking down at the other. 2D lifted his head slowly, just enough to where he could peak at Murdoc through his hands. 

“I-I said...” 2D began, a little louder. “Please continue...” 2D squeezed his eyes shut. 

“One more time?” Murdoc teased, inching closer to the latter. 2D groaned, taking his hands away from his face. 

“Please, Murdoc!” He begged him. “Continue what you were doing!” He bit his lip and slowly opened his eyes. Murdoc pinned 2D back to the door. His teeth grazed the sensitive teeth before biting harshly at it. 2D moaned once more, bucking his hips at Murdoc. Murdoc moved his hands down to 2Ds hips to restrict him from bucking his hips again. This went on for a few more minutes until Murdoc pulled away and captured 2D in a rough kiss. Murdoc squeezed 2Ds hips as the latter threaded his hands into Murdoc’s hair.

Noodle, on the other hand was outside of the door, listening in. She was going to ask if the two wanted to watch a movie or something but that was quickly thrown out the window, seeing as the two were having a bit of fun. Noodle decided that enough was enough and she knocked on the door lightly. 

Murdoc and 2D quickly pulled away from each other, panting and panicking. 2D hid behind the door as Murdoc opened the door. 

“Hi Murdoc!” Noodle said, cheerfully. Murdoc looked more of a mess than usual. His hair was messed up and his lips were wet and swollen. 

“Ello, love.” Murdoc said, trying to stay composed. 

Noodle smirked at him. “Do you know where toochi is? I want to watch a movie with you guys!” Noodle stared at Murdoc dead in the eyes. She knows. Murdoc glanced over to 2D who looked scared as hell. 

“Sorry love, no idea.” He said “We can find him in a little while then watch a movie.” 

Noodle nodded and skipped away. She was dying to see how this would end up. Murdoc closed the door and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. 

“How the fuck are we going to get me out of here?!” 2D yelled, to which Murdoc put his hand over 2D’s mouth. 2D shivered at this, automatically questioning it. 

“I dont know, but I need you to quiet down!” Murdoc didn’t remove his hand but only got closer. “Let me lower you down from the window, you can say you went out for a walk or something.” 2D nodded and Murdoc removed his hand. The two walked over to the window and pulled it open. 2D put his feet on the window sill and grabbed Murdoc’s hands. Seeing as Murdoc was quite strong, 2D was lowered to the ground safely without being hurt. Once 2D made it down he gave Murdoc a thumbs up before he went back inside his room. 

Murdoc left his room in “search” for 2D. Noodle and Murdoc had checked everywhere, that is until 2D came into the house through the front door, humming a tune of some sort. Noodle looked up at Murdoc, quite amazed how they managed to get 2D outside. If Noodle didn’t come across them while they had their bit of fun, she’d believe the lie. 

2D smiled at the two. “Hello!” He said, looking at Murdoc then down at Noodle. 

“Toochi!” Noodle said, running up to 2D and hugging him. “Come watch a movie with me and Mudz! We were looking for you!” Noodle said, dragging 2D by the hand to the couch. 2D winked at Murdoc, who winked back. 

And so, they watched some sort of older horror movie. Murdoc and 2D sat next to each other while Noodle sat next to 2D. The two refused to talk about the ‘fun’ they had. But they both had to admit that the situation kept crossing their minds as they watched the movie. They both couldn’t stop catching themselves glancing at the other. 

Now, this is where the real fun had begun.


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update-

Thank you for the support! Honestly, I didn’t expect this much support from something I wrote down at, what? 3am? But thank you so much! I plan to be writing more very soon. Sorry to keep you all waiting! 

Thank you!  
-Crasseux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


End file.
